Grateful
by morganbriefs
Summary: ROTJ ObiWan and Anakin reunite soon after Anakin reedems himself. It's my first Star Wars fic. Don't be prejudiced. Read on and review


**A/n: **this is my first Star Wars fic!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this (darn it!)

**Warning:** some angst

* * *

**Grateful

* * *

**

_What is this light? I am unaware. I was looking into my son's eyes, I stared. I wished to say I was sorry for throwing this life to waste, for hating on the ones I once called friends, for being wrong. But I had no air. My time was due. I only said to Luke_

'_You were right about me. Tell your sister…you were right' Luke had been right about me the moment he knew I was his father. He brought back memories of his mother. They pained me. I loved her so much I killed her. I feared I would lose her to the point that I lost her. I would love her still as I did back then if she had been here. But I do not need to see her. I can hear her, finally. She had been trying to speak to me for a long time. My love…I…forgive me…_

_Where am I?_

_A rush of energy washes over me and a light so bright I'm blinded ends this eternal pathway through which I'm being gravitated . I feel sick. I'm warm all over. I cannot stand. I feel weak then…calm…exhausted….had the dark side released its strong hold on me?_

_What is this place?_

_Bushes, green areas, celebration, the skies of all sorts of colors. Distant figures shining as brightly as I do. I look down at myself. Ivory robes and coats now cover my body. I'm a Jedi, again, and I feel honored. I look around myself and can't help to feel grateful. How long had it been since I could appreciate everything that surrounded me? How long had it been since I had a moment like this? How long…

* * *

_

"Free young Skywalker at last is" Yoda turned to Obi-Wan "talk to him you should, Obi-Wan. Talk to him you should" he suggested. Obi-Wan swallowed. Twenty years it had been. What could have been avoided, all the pain and injustice, had lasted twenty years more than it should have. _I trust him. He won't fail me. He never has _that was his vote of confidence, words that burned in his soul when his Padawan turned against him. Mustafar suddenly seemed like it had only been yesterday

"Resentful you should not be" Yoda interrupted Obi-Wan's thoughts

"Not resentful my master…but…sorry…" responded Obi-Wan calmly. Yes, he was sorry. For failing to teach Anakin enough that he could turn away from the dark side of the force when he was tested. For failing to show Anakin that if he didn't control his emotions his emotions would control him. For not understanding how pure the intentions of his apprentice were and how young his heart was at the time. For not paying attention when the little boy inside his padawan was in pain and cried out; for overestimating how much Anakin could truly handle. Regretful, he was, for this sentence his apprentice had to serve living the hell that his years of failure as a master had caused. _I was not a good mentor _said Obi-wan to himself_ this is not the life I imagined for you, Anakin _he shook his head

"Let go of your emotions you should, Obi-Wan" Obi-Wan heard master Yoda speak "accept what we can not change we must" he said. Obi-Wan breathed profoundly

"Master" he started sorrowfully "it was all my-"

"Different eyes Skywalker saw you through. Much different" Yoda nodded. Obi-Wan seemed startled "his teacher, to him, you remain master Kenobi. Talk to him you should" he suggested again. Obi-Wan sighed. He couldn't wait to talk to him. The moment his apprentice redeemed himself Obi-Wan had been waiting for just that. But how to do it?

"Let the force be your voice" Yoda spoke the quiet words of the wise "think do not. Feel" he smiled. Obi-Wan understood

"I have missed him" he said nostalgically

"Strong you must be when you speak. Torn and shattered inside both of you still are" the fact only amazed Obi-Wan listening intently to the oldest Jedi master of his time

"Go" Yoda ordered "come the time has…"

* * *

"Anakin Skywalker" Anakin heard a voice call behind him

"Master Qui-Gon" he walked up to the older Jedi and embraced him in a warm hug letting out a long mournful breath. Qui Gon rubbed his back gently

"You have been granted eternal life within the force" Qui Gon chortled "a great privilege. Sorrow isn't what you should be feeling" he could sense Anakin's grief. The pair looked into each other's faces. He remembered Anakin when he was a little boy as he looked at the man that now stood before him. Always brave and standing tall with the piercing blue eyes and the sharp look

"It's good to see your face" Qui Gon spoke "you've grown quite flawlessly" he made Anakin smile

"I've missed you" the boy said looking to the ground

"So have I" Qui Gon responded "but I knew you would bring balance to the force, my young padawan, and join us when your time was due"

"But I-"

"It took longer than any of us thought it would" Qui Gon placed his hand on the shoulder of his young one "the important thing is, Anakin, that you did it. It was what was appointed to you and you did it" he cupped his cheek with his hand "the time for apologies has come and gone my friend" they hugged again. Anakin looked up in the hug and could make up the figure of a different Jedi at a distance

"Obi-Wan" he whispered. Qui Gon nod as they pulled back

"You must talk to him" he spread his arm signaling a path for Anakin to follow that led to Obi-Wan. Anakin swallowed. His heart skipped a beat

_How do you feel about me, master, if not disappointed?_

He sighed. He could feel his breath tremble as he did so. The image of his young Jedi master brought a strong sense of guilt over him. He had been ignorant and immature. He had been angry, had chosen wrong. He had blamed Obi-Wan for not being there

And it had been his own fault

He had paid the price for his actions living in constant physical and emotional agony for twenty years. Not a day went by he didn't think of the irony of it all. He regretted what he had given up his true self for. He hated into what he had transformed. This life for a different Jedi would've been unbearable and unfair. But he? He deserved every bit of it. He had come to terms with that

"M-Master" Anakin walked up to Obi-Wan then fell to his knees before him "I'm hoping you can find it in your heart to forgive me" he cried quietly. He couldn't bring himself to look at him in the eye. Obi-Wan kneeled before him and placed his hands on his cheeks pulling his face up so their eyes would meet

"I have forgiven _you._ Anakin" he whispered with a smile drying the tears his young apprentice shed with his thumbs "and I couldn't be more proud of you my padawan" Anakin stared at his mentor

"I am truly sorry master-"

"I know you are" Obi-Wan stroked his hair

"I love you, I never hated you" Anakin spoke angered and regretfully "I was scared. I needed you to stay. You are like a father to me-"

"And like your father there has never been a mistake you've made that I could not forgive Anakin" Obi-Wan said. Anakin swallowed listening as his mentor spoke "if not your son to err in assuming there was good still in you. But what a beautiful mistake that was. It brought you to me" he kissed his forehead. Anakin's heart felt at ease; it felt more at peace than it had felt in the last years of his life

"They're coming!" Qui Gon said. Yoda walked up the hill Anakin and Obi-Wan stood. Obi-Wan helped Anakin to his feet

"Now dry your tears" he said "and enjoy the pleasure you have been given…" he pat his back then turned to the Skywalker brood. Anakin looked at Kenobi then looked to the ground. _I'm holding myself responsible for what has been mine, good or bad, it is mine all. But you have no idea, do you, of how happy you make my heart?_ he smiled looking up _Obi-Wan Kenobi. You saved my soul with yours. I wouldn't want a better master for my son. I wouldn't want any other master at all. Padme may have been my love. But you were the half of me I had lost and was looking for. I was ignorant enough to think I could give that up. I was ignorant enough to take it for granted. I hope you know in time that I, so flawed and childish, loved you more each day. I didn't know what gratitude meant back then but if I had known I would have been grateful. Here's to my master, my true father, my reason to be here for the rest of my days. There is no Anakin Skywalker without Obi-Wan Kenobi. My fortress through all of this. I love you…_

"_I love you too Anakin" _Kenobi said in his head. They smiled feeling their bond repair…this time stronger than ever…

* * *

**Fin. Please **review. Constructive criticism, etc, no flames please. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
